companyofheroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Infantry Type
Each Infantry squad in the game has an important property called Infantry Type. The game uses this property to distinguish infantry from one another based on training and toughness, rather than dry statistics. This article explains those differences, and provides a detailed information table showing the effect of Infantry Type on various weapons, as those weapons attempt to fire at an infantry unit. Please read the notes below before attempting to understand the weapon tables. Overview Company of Heroes features a wide variety of different Infantry units. Although superficially similar (they are all men walking on foot and carrying their own weapons), the game makes many distinctions between different types of infantry. Aside from differences in Cost, Maximum Health, Combat Abilities and Weaponry, infantry are also distinguished using a special property called Infantry Type. This is assigned to each individual infantryman based on the unit he's in. It's meant primarily to simulate an infantry unit's pre-combat training - i.e. how tough the unit is by default when compared to other units, the quality of its morale under fire, and how good it is at avoiding casualties during heavy combat. In the game, Infantry Types don't modify the unit's own stats - instead they are used to control how enemy weapons behave when shooting at an infantry unit. Most commonly, a specific Infantry Type can reduce damage, reduce suppression,make the infantryman harder to hit, or any combination of these. For example, British and Panzer Elite infantry are all well-trained, and therefore have the coveted "Soldier" infantry type, making them significantly harder to kill thanks to damage reduction bonuses against almost any common Axis weapon. "Heroic" soldiers, usually officers, are very resistant to Suppression fire, and can keep going even under a heavy hail of bullets. In this way, Infantry Type can be thought of as the infantry's equivalent to Armor - with each unit having specific defensive values against each weapon available in the game, like Armor does for Vehicles. Occasionally, one "type" of infantry will actually be more vulnerable to a specific weapon. Snipers, usually, are made more vulnerable to some weapons than other infantry units in order to keep them easy enough to kill despite their ultra-useful camouflage bonus. No one type is objectively better than any other type. They are simply more vulnerable to some weapons and less vulnerable to others. In other words, there is always at least one weapon that is better against a specific type of infantry. Infantry Type Assignment There are exactly 6 Infantry Types in the game. Different units from the same faction may have different types assigned to them, making one unit significantly better (or worse) than the others in this respect. Note again that other statistics, like Maximum Health and Combat Abilities can make a unit more useful regardless of its Infantry Type. Only intimate familiarity with a unit will give you a good idea about its combat survivability. The tables below list all infantry units in the game, sorted by faction. Note that Weapon Teams are included - if their crew can actually be killed independently of the gun. For this reason, British emplacement crew are not included since the crew cannot be targeted by weapons; the crew is only killed if the emplacement itself suffers heavy damage. American Units Wehrmacht Units British Units Panzer Elite Units The effects that Infantry Type has on a unit as it comes under enemy fire is explained further down this article. Captured Weapon Infantry Type Most Weapon Teams, when created, have a specific infantry type as listed in the tables above. But what happens when a new unit captures an abandoned weapon? When a Team Weapon is captured, the new crew are both visually and statistically identical to the members of the squad they come from. Among the statistics they retain is the unit's Infantry Type. As a result, when a weapon changes hands, its new squad may have a new Infantry Type different from that of the weapon's original team. For example, when initially created, the Wehrmacht's MG42 Heavy Machine Gun Team has three crew members of the basic "Infantry" type. If the crew is killed, the MG42 becomes abandoned. Now imagine that a British Infantry Section finds and captures this weapon. Infantry Sections have the "Soldier" Infantry Type, so after capturing the MG42 the resulting machine gun team is also of "Soldier" type. This new MG42-equipped squad is significantly tougher to kill than the original, thanks to the new type. This system can be exploited to some extent by deliberately getting a Weapon Team killed, and then re-capturing it with a tougher squad. For example, an American M1 57mm Anti Tank Gun crew ("Infantry") can be deliberately killed off, and then have an Airborne Squad (infantry type "Airborne") or a Ranger Squad (infantry type "Elite") capture the weapon. The result is an M1 57mm Anti Tank Gun whose crew is significantly harder to kill. Weapon Effect Tables A unit's Infantry Type does not affect it directly. It only comes into play when an enemy weapon attempts to fire at the unit. When this occurs, the enemy weapon suffers specific bonuses or penalties based on the Infantry Type of the unit it's firing at. The tables below show the effect of Infantry Type on the various weapons available in the game. Notes * The table below only illustrates the differences based on Infantry Type as inflicted on the weapon. The game has plenty of other modifiers which are also applied, and weapons have radically different properties to begin with. This table is only meant to illustrate how infantry from one type are more or less susceptible to each specific weapon relative to each other. * Not all weapons used in the game appear here. Some weapons are virtually identical to each other and were grouped together or cut out to conserve space. * Not all statistics are relevant. For example, some weapons inflict no Suppression at all, so Suppression Modifiers are meaningless. Other weapons fire "blind", which makes Accuracy modifiers irrelevant. These statistics are still listed here, for completionism's sake. * "Accuracy (Moving)" is the accuracy penalty suffered when the target is moving. Penalties for the shooter's own movement are defined in another part of the game data files, and depends entirely on the unit that's holding this weapon. Color Key * Items in grey indicate no bonus or penalty. * Items in red indicate the weapon is more dangerous against this Infantry Type. * Items in yellow indicate the weapon suffers penalties against this Infantry Type, but suffers even worse ''penalties against at least one other type. * Items in green indicate the weapon suffers its ''worst penalty against this Infantry Type. Note that weapons are not compared to one another here - each weapon is treated as a "stand-alone" entity for the purposes of this table. Infantry Small-Arms Machine Guns Infantry-Thrown Explosives Mines and Planted Explosives Flamethrowers Infantry Anti-Tank Launchers Light Cannons Tank Cannons (High-Explosive / General-Purpose) Anti-Tank Cannons (Armor-Piercing) Mortar Shells Rocket Artillery Field Artillery Off-Map Artillery Aircraft Weapons Category:Gameplay Concepts